Rising From It All
by ClearSkies-L
Summary: Ally Dawson has a complicated past. Her parents neglected her. She wasn't liked at school. Now, she is a rising pop star, playing gigs with her best friend Trish in tow. What happens when her past comes back to haunt her? Will anything come out of it? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Introducing Ally

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm kind of ****new here and this is officially my first story. I'm sorry if a few things are out of place. This chapter is also going to be kind of short so...yah. Anyway... here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might know!**

* * *

"Thank you Seattle!" my voice boomed across the grand auditorium, thousands of fans cheering for one person. The crowd's roars were forming one name.

Allyson Dawson.

Although, I hate it when people call me Allyson. Everyone calls me Ally. I don't know why though, I just cringe at my full name since it usually means I'm in some sort of trouble.

Okay, a little off topic here.

I rushed off the stage with my guitar in hand, my best friend Trish waiting for me. She is really easy to spot, since she is short like me. Trish always causes trouble where she goes. I immediately spotted her by the backstage snack bar. I rolled my eyes and started walking over to her. I tapped her back and she whipped around with her mouth full of bread. Trish swallowed her heap of food .

"Your show was amazing!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know when you were stuffing your face?" I argued.

"I have ears you know!" I rolled my eyes(I have a tendency to do that) and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! We have a meeting with Jimmy now. I don't want to be late after last time." Last time, I was late for a meeting with the executive staff at his label, Starr Records. I was so embarrassed, I looked completely irresponsible and disorganized.

Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?

We climbed into Trish's Pontiac, with me in the passenger seat and her driving. Even though I have enough money to hire a driver, I don't. I've always loved doing the little things in life independently. It kind of keeps me grounded. I've heard the stories about celebrities changing _completely _because fame got to them. A long time ago, I promised myself that wouldn't happen.

Jimmy was acting really weird today. Almost like he was hiding something. Right now, only one question is running through my mind.

"What do you think Jimmy wants with us?" I question Trish.

"I don't know Ally," she replies, "he never told me anything about what the meeting was about." Here's the thing; Jimmy always tells us what a meeting is about. Never has he kept a surprise from us.

I looked out the window. For some reason, this always calms me. The blur of the city lights flash in my eyes.

We finally arrived at Jimmy's immense recording studio. Trish and I were silent for the whole way up to the fifteenth floor. I turned the knob on the door, and was immediately greeted by Kira Starr, Jimmy's daughter. She gave me a smile and looked to her dad.

"Ally! Trish! Take a seat beside Kira," he exclaimed. "I've noticed that since the label is growing, I need a person to help handle everything. So, I've hired a person fresh out of college. Meet the new Vice President of Starr records!"

I turned around and immediately came face-to-face with a person I thought I never see again. His cold, judging eyes bore into mine with recognition. My head spun and I couldn't think straight.

_No, this can't be happening, _I thought, _this is all a dream._

Although, to my dismay, it was all real.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! It's very short, I know. Tell me if I should continue with the story or not!**


	2. New Old Guy

**Hey guys! ****I have another chapter ready. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else you know.**

* * *

"Hello Ally! It's been a while hasn't it?" he questioned slyly. Of course, only Trish and I picked up on his subtle tone. His face was plastered into a smirk, he knows I am enraged that he is here.

"Hello Dallas. Nice to see you," I reply curtly. My whole body is as stiff as a board. I never thought I had to deal with this insolent brat again. I guess fate just hates me. Trish just looks at me nervously because she knows how shrewd Dallas is. He used to tease me in high school, and made my life a living hell. Of course, I never took his taunts to heart, but it still hurt. I always lived in fear that he would harm me in some way. One day, he crossed the line. Thankfully, Trish caught him red-handed and he got expelled. Now, he could only be back for one thing.

He is back for revenge.

"You guys already know each other? That's great!" Jimmy said, interrupting my thoughts. "The unfortunate part is that Dallas will only be here Until we can find an experienced employer to fill his shoes."

"Oh," I replied. Mentally, I let out a sigh of relief. At least he won't be here forever. I don't think I could've handled that. The rest of the meeting was basically Jimmy reciting the Code of Conduct, which is basically a set of rules EVERYONE has to follow if they work here. Keeps psychotic people like Dallas out of the building but apparently he found a way around it._  
_

"Kira, I want you to give Dallas a tour around our office. He needs to know where everything is so he can get started next week." Kira nodded and led him out of the room. Then, Jimmy turned to me.

"Ally, next week I also have a new recording artist coming in for the first time. If everything goes well, I will have you show him the studio. Ally and Trish, you guys can have the rest of the week off."

"Why? I thought Ally had to record a song on Friday.." Trish started.

"Well, I don't think we need to record it this week. You guys have done enough work."

"But we can't take any breaks! Don't we want Ally to be in the the top ten charts for a week?"

"As I was saying, you don't have to do that anymore. Ally was number three on the charts last time I check. That was BEFORE the concert." I squealed and hugged Trish. I can't believe it! All my hard work has paid off.

"Thank you Jimmy! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now!" I admitted.

"Don't worry about it! See you on Monday Ally!"

Trish and I said our goodbyes and left Starr Records. It's nice to end things on a happy note.

* * *

I climbed out of Trish's Pontiac and waved goodbye to her. After walking inside the building, I took the elevator to my loft. Having a house to yourself is gruesome since there is nobody to accompany you. Plus, you have to clean everything by yourself. I would rather have a smaller living space if I was the only one to live in it. I sat on one of my plush sofa and recapped the events from today in my head. I was drowned by thoughts swarming in my head, giving me a headache. I stalked over to my balcony and sat down on the cold concrete floor. I just gazed out into nothingness while I waited.

Waited for a while.

I just sat there for longer than I expected. Suddenly, the sharp sound of the doorbell rant through my head. I quietly tiptoed to the door and glanced through the peephole.

_It's Dallas._

I held my breath and cautiously lurked back in hopes he would go away. Deciding that it would be safer to watch him through the security camera, I was careful not to utter a word.

"Ally?" he called. "Are you in there? Please let me in!" I knew better than to let him in. I made the same mistake in high school, metaphorically speaking. After he betrayed me, I gave him another chance being completely clueless about what he was capable of. I texted Trish the code we would use when he was approaching me back then.

_The Mouse Is Trapped_. **(****A/N I intentionally did that)** My phone buzzed.

_Don't worry. I'm coming. Stay put._

I hugged my knees and just stayed there.

"Ally?" Dallas called again. He started ringing the doorbell like crazy. The only way I could drown it was if I covered my ears. I really didn't want to confront him alone, knowing I would only fall for his innocent façade again. I'm not weak or anything, but I will most likely snap at Dallas if I see him again. I didn't realize how deep in thought I was until I heard shouting from outside my door.

"But I need to talk to her!" Dallas's voice pleaded.

"NO! She probably doesn't want you to come in! She may not even be here right now." Trish seethed.

"Just give me a chance. Ally!"

"How long have you been out here?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Go now or I will call security. I won't hesitate at all."

After that, there was a long pause followed by the sound of footsteps. I hope he is gone now. I perceived the sound of keys jingling, immediately knowing it was Trish. I gave her my house key in case of an emergency.

Looks like it came in handy.

"Ally! Where are you?"

"Over here," I hollered.

"You okay?"

"Yah. Everything's fine. I just am not ready to face Dallas and give him a piece of my mind. You can go now. Unless you wanna watch a movie since you're here anyway."

"I'd like that!"

We watched _Marley & Me_**(1) **while munching on buttery popcorn. The movie ended and Trish had to go.

* * *

_Stillness. Everything around me is dull and lifeless. My energy is draining, seeping to the ground. I am locked in place, paralyzed. My heartbeat is getting slower. Thump ...thump ...thump. I can see the other side. The better side, where I will be safe. It is just in front of me. So close, yet so far._ _It seems like the walls are closing in on me. There is no end to the long corridor. I hear an intense and wicked voice taunting me. Whispers of harsh remarks bounce through the walls. I slowly crumble, losing all hope in myself._

I immediately snap awake, gasping for air.

That dream felt so...real.

And demoralizing. What could it possibly mean?

Okay, it was just a bad dream. Doesn't mean anything. Pull yourself together Ally. I warily got up and trudged to the fridge for a midnight snack. I tend to eat when I wake up early.

I snuggled up to the couch while eating a tub of ice cream. I only have one ice cream flavour in my fridge. I just really love Fruity Mint Swirl! I think flavours like Vanilla and Chocolate are full and boring to have as favourite flavours. I put everything away, got to bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**BAM! I bet you guys thought Austin was the guy. Don't worry though, it will end in Auslly.**

**In the next few chapters, I will start switching POVs so the story is more interesting!**

**(1) I don't own this**

**Over and out, ClearSkies-L!**


	3. Day Off

**Hey guys! This time, I am gonna use different POVs. It would make sense to start with Ally's so I'm gonna do that!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally (though I wish I could)**

* * *

Ally's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, sunlight blinding me momentarily. At the same moment, my alarm clock blares though the room. Why did I ever get an alarm clock this loud? I yank my covers over my head, trying to block out the noise. eventually, I decided I needed to get up. Dazed, I stumbled off the bed and hit the soft carpet. _Thud. _It still shot jolts of pain through me.

Talk about getting off on the wrong side of the bed.

At least I had two days off.

I thought about all of the things I could do. I could sit in my couch all day doing nothing. I could get up and do some exercise. I could do something productive like read a book.I weighted my options and thought hard. I don't wanna work today at all. So, I'm going to sit all day doing nothing. Well, if nothing counts as eating everything from my fridge and watching t.v. marathons all day. I settle down until my cell phone starts ringing.

I wonder who that could be.

* * *

Dallas's POV

Many of you might be wondering why I'm back. There is only one definite answer, and I'm pretty sure Ally has it figured out.

_Revenge._

After they got me expelled, I moved. Several times. That really messed me up. In my new school, I barely gained a reputation. All people cared about there were your grades. The higher the grade, the better you are known. Everyone looked at me like I was a flippin child, like I was the one who needed to grow up. I was sick and tired of being treated like that. It was all because of Trish. I want to crush that Latino girl like a bug under my shoe. Just so I could get this job, I went to the extent of making fake degrees and diplomas. Jimmy is a really hard person to get through.

That ass won't know what hit him. Just because he owns a record company, people are all over him. Everything is just handed to him. He doesn't even need to flick a finger and his jobs are done. I'm going to hit two birds with one stone. Meaning I will take down Trish and Jimmy with my plan. Ally is very oblivious and naïve, she won't notice any of this. If they tell her, she won't believe them. My plan will be that inconceivable.

Earlier, I had talk with Jimmy about having me start today. Jimmy agrees that my skills shouldn't be gone to waste. I grab my case and start walking to the office. The only downside is that it's raining.

I hate rain. Almost as much as I hate rainbows. They are just disgustingly happy.

_What is the true meaning of happiness?_

Happiness is just an over exaggerated emotion. It doesn't exist. Nobody can truly be happy or overcome with joy. It's all random crap people made up so we could have something interesting in our miserable lives as humans. I hate people who truly think happiness exists. You know what does exist? Anger. Agony. Melancholy. Torment. Betrayal. These feelings are real. I know it is. I've felt every single one of those.

I just remembered something.

I have a phone call to make.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hey Ally!" It was Trish. "There is a really awesome movie playing for free at the park at seven. Wanna come? Kira is coming too!"

"Um.." I hesitated for a bit. "Sure!"

"Okay then, I'll see you there!"

"Kay. Bye Trish!"

"See ya!"

I hung up the phone and sighed. I sat there just staring at the wall. The only sound was the slow ticking of my clock. Wow, it seems like I have nothing to do in my life.

_Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick..._

I swung off the couch. I needed to get some fresh air or something. I quickly threw on some passable clothes and went outside for a stroll. It's nice being able to notice the scenery without being in a rush. Before, I used to wander down the Californian beaches closest to my home. Then, I got caught up in recording sessions and whatnot. I sat near the shore of Venice beach**(1)**, drinking in the beauty of it.

*3 hours later*

"Hey Ally!" Trish and Kira exclaimed.

"Hey guys! Are you ready for the movie?"

They both nodded in response. We walked over to a spot and began spreading our blankets. Every Thursday, a new movie plays at the park. Although, the area where all the kids play are only a few feet away from us. Everyone sits on the field beside the park, and they have a gigantic projector screen for us to watch. Nobody knows what the movie is until it starts. That is the best part!

Today, We are watching _The Amazing Spider-Man 2_**(2)**! I've wanted to watch it for a long time now. I think Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield are perfect for the roles of Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker. It's just so like them! Although, who am I to judge? I don't even know them. Just kidding! I met them a month ago while shooting a music video.

Near the end of the movie, many people started crying. It was so sad how Gwen died despite Peter desperately trying to save her! I even started tearing up a bit. I looked down at my bucket of popcorn. Usually, I finish all my popcorn in the first hour of a movie. This movie is so good, I have only finished halfway!

After chatting with Trish and Kira for a while, I started heading home. I have one more day until I have to go back to work. Well, technically it's three days because of the weekend but...yeah. I decide to eat at my favourite Italian restaurant, Drago Centro**(3)**.

Right now, it's around ten and I'm lounging at my house. Suddenly, I hear a sharp knock at my door.

_Who in the world would knock at someone's door so late in the night? Most people would be sleeping..._

I opened the door to find a package for me. How did that get there? I ripped it loose to find a bunch of old pictures from when I was younger. I looked back on a bunch of them. Some made me laugh. Others made me cry. Most just confused me. I don't know what I was thinking back then.

There was a picture at the bottommost part of the the box. Looking at it, I instantly cringed. I fisted it and threw it as far away as I could. Why?

It was a photograph of Dallas.

Dallas with a very familiar brunette at his side. A smiling brunette who was very naïve back then.

But not anymore.

* * *

**Bam! Now you know why Ally really hates him! Well, unless you really don't get it. **

**Don't worry...Austin is gonna come in the next few chapters. Not gonna tell you when though;)**

**(1) I don't own this**

**(2) Or this**

**(3) I own it...just kidding! I don't **


	4. Meeting Austin

**Hiyaz guys! It's meeeeeeeee! I have a little surprise for you in this chapter... I bet you already know what it is..**

**I don't own Austin and Ally...yadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayada**

* * *

Ally's POV

I truly hate Monday mornings. I slept in because I stayed up late yesterday.

Huge mistake. I officially hate Sundays now for fooling me into trying to take another day off. I am late on the day a new recording artist is supposed to come in. Why does life hate me so much? First Dallas, now this? Ay-yi-yi, che schifo!

See? Now I'm in my Italian rant mode. Credit to my mom for being Italian, I know the language because of her. In all this hurry, I bumped into someone. Next thing you know, I am flat on the floor. _Ouch._

I don't know this person. That's weird because I know EVERYONE at the studio. _It's probably the new recording artist_. I looked up to see a towering man around my age hunched over me. There is concern conveyed in his hazel eyes. His dirty blonde hair is tousled, though it looks like he did that on purpose.

"Are you okay?" he asks, uneasiness laced in his voice.

"Yeah! I'm okay. I'm just a bit clumsy sometime. And I'm kind of late for something so..." I replied.

He chuckled and held out his hand. I gladly took it and started to get up. "My name is Austin. Austin Moon. I'm the new recording artist."

"My name is Ally Dawson."

"Yeah, I already knew that. Since you're famous and everything."

"Well, we should probably get to Jimmy now. He must be waiting for us! " I marched to the elevator with Austin following me. Soon, it started filling up with people and closed off with a ding. We were the last people to leave on the elevator since we had to go to Jimmy's office.

When we entered the office, all eyes were on us. Literally. Even though there were only a few people, it still creeped me out. I took my seat and Austin sat right beside me.

Jimmy finally broke the silence."So Ally, I see you have met our new recording artist. Today will be kind of an off day for you guys. Show Austin the studio so he knows where everything is." He pulled out something from his pocket. "I'm going to call Lawrice so she knows she doesn't have to come today." Austin and I exchanged quick glances and nodded in understanding.

We slowly sauntered out of the studio. That was an extremely quick meeting. I don't really mind, gives us more time to explore!

Here is the thing with Starr Records; it's not just a studio. There is a whole section dedicated for people like me who need time to think and relax to get inspiration for writing songs. There is a swimming pool, indoor tennis court, a snack room, an arcade room etc. It has something for everyone!

I turned to Austin.

"Which room do you want to start with?"

* * *

Austin's POV

So far we have gone through the arcade, tennis court, swimming pool, and snack room. Damn, this place is huge! Ally says that recording artists get to be the only people to use these rooms. We were venturing through the halls until one room caught my eye.

"Ally look! There's a music room." I exclaim. She whipped around and approached the door.

"Don't just stand there! Come on!" She urges. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the room. When we went inside, all I could do is stare speechlessly. Many instruments were lined up neatly along the walls. Some were on shelves, others just on a stand. there were at least 100 different instruments in here! I looked over to Ally, who had the same awestruck expression I had on my face. She looked so cute like that! Wait, what?

Anyway, we started playing different kinds of instruments (you know, the ones that didn't need you to use your mouth). Being the amazingly awesome person I am, I could play all of them quite smoothly...

Then, we were interrupted by the most obnoxious guy I have ever met. _Dallas. _Even his name is annoying. It sounds like Dall-ass **(a****/n it's not my idea. I have seen many people use it so all credit goes to them) **He looks innocent, but he is the most irritating person to ever walk the Earth. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a Guinness World Records award for that.

He just walked in, took a tambourine out of Ally's hand. we were in the middle of a jam session! NOBODY would have the audacity to do that.

"What are you doing with this man?" He interrogated.

"Chill Dallas! I'm just showing him around the studio. I'm supposed to, if you didn't know." Ally replied.

"Well, stop having fun with him!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Like, I'm sorry. Are you her father?

"Excuse me? Dallas, I'll have you know that you don't own my life. I can do what I want and hang out with people I find interesting! I'm not a dog, you can't order me around like that." Ally fumed.

"Ally, you want to go somewhere else?" I cautiously asked.

"Yes! Let's go."

We left a rather vexed Dallas in the music room. After we got out, I couldn't stop myself from bursting into laughter. Ally tried to bite back her laughter, but eventually gave up.

* * *

Dallas's POV

I hate that Austin guy.

He probably thinks he's so perfect. People probably fall at his feet to do something for him. Just like Jimmy.

The worst part is, I couldn't stand watching him with Ally. She REJECTED me in front of him. He got her to laugh at something so easily at my expense. Anger swirled in my head like a whirlwind, giving me a headache. There was a burning feeling in my chest, and I just couldn't get rid of it. Clenching my fists together, I stormed down the empty hallway, looking back for a quick glance.

The sight of them made my heart crumble, but that didn't sadden me.

Instead, it infuriated me.

* * *

Ally's POV

After the whole fiasco with Dallas, we decided to make pancakes. Austin said he could eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if he could! He was helping me with the batter. Apparently, he thinks he makes better pancakes than me.

_Yeah right._

"Austin, could you pass me the flour?" I ask. He nodded and reached for the cupboard where the flour was placed. Why does it have to be so high? The only way I could reach it is if I stood on a chair. Even Austin had trouble and he was...how do I say this? vertically gifted. Once it was off the shelf and into his hands, I took it from him. I stumbled a bit because of the sudden weight I was handling. I looked at Austin and tried to bite back a laugh.

His face was covered with specks of flour.

I stood frozen, bursting into fits of laughter. He slowly approached me.

"You shouldn't have done that Ally. I'm going to get you," he mused. A mischievous grin was plastered on his face. My mind was screaming only one thing.

_Don't let him catch you._

* * *

**Ooooooo what's Austin gonna do to Ally? **

**Anyway, I wanted to just say if there's anything you loved or hated about the story, review. Especially if there's something you wanted me to improve on. Since. I'm kind of new here, I still have to get used to this website. Thanks for all the reviews, even though I only have two!**

**Stay awesome,**

**ClearSkies-L**


	5. Flashbacks and Dinners

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating earlier but I was on a camping trip and stuff so I couldn't really update. On a different note, I just watched Hunks and Homecomings. It is IMPOSSIBLE to hate on Gavin except for the fact that he is dating Ally.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV

He slowly inched his way to me, while I stealthily moved back. Austin stopped for a while, making me frown in confusion. His hand reached out for a heap of flour...

_Oh no._

He threw the powder at me, missing. I guess the flour doesn't work well when throwing at people from certain distances. I started running around the kitchen, trying to escape Austin. He is faster than me, but I am smaller. I can dodge stuff and have the bigger possibility of not getting hit. Opening a door to a closed storage room, I looked around the dimmed space to find a bunch of useless peanuts. I hate peanuts.

I hid in a corner, hoping Austin couldn't find me. A small smirk crept on my face when I realized I couldn't hear Austin anymore. Slowly opening the door, I sneaked outside. Austin gave up trying to find me.

Or so I thought.

Noticing the dim sounds of footfalls, I twisted to see Austin smirking at me. In one swift movement he picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder. I squirmed and twisted to try to get out of his grasp. He was too strong. I even tried banging on his back. No luck. Austin just chuckled at my attempts. He tossed me on the couch and smirked at me. I couldn't help but have a small giggle escape my mouth.

His fingers slowly crawled to my stomach, and he started tickling me.

"No...stop...can't...take it" I gasped out between laughing fits. Dammit, he found my weakness. I'm really really ticklish.

He finally stopped the torture on my stomach and helped me up. Then, I pushed him down and ran. Unfortunately, he didn't fall like I planned. Before he could say anything, I forfeited.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! It was payback," I exclaimed. I held out my hand. "Truce?"

He cautiously took my hand and shook it. "Truce. But only because you said so!"

"Okay good." I looked around the room. It was a complete and utter disaster. "Let's clean this mess up before someone comes in. I really don't want to see anyone get a mental heart attack today."

"Agreed."

* * *

Austin's POV

Today was awesome! Ally and I had a blast roaming the studio. There weren't many people so we weren't interrupting anyone else either. It was a win-win situation. From the moment I saw Ally, something just clicked. Today felt as if we were friends for years, not just meeting a few hours ago.

It felt...weird.

But in a good way.

As I make my way to my apartment, I catch the sight of a very familiar brunette.

"Ally?" I question. She turned around and took notice of me. She was caught off guard, because she didn't know I lived here. I didn't know _she _lived here either. It's also a pure coincidence that she is my neighbour.

"Austin! You live here?" she asked, confused.

"Apparently. I haven't even seen the room yet."

"Wait, so your stuff isn't here? It's just you and that suitcase you have?" She pointedly looked at the small suitcase I have in my hand.

"Yeah. I guess." She looked like she was trying to decide on something.

"Come over to my apartment. I'll cook dinner for you. You probably don't have anything to eat!"

"Um...sure. I guess it's better than ordering pizza." I reasoned. Ally opened the door to her apartment, probably to freshen up. I did the same.

*An hour later*

I was patiently waiting for Ally to open the door. I heard a loud crash and Ally yell something incoherent. A few seconds later, she opened the door.

"What happened?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, one of my pans fell and it startled me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I walked in to see a neatly set table with spaghetti as the main dish. Oh, how I love Italian food! "You took so long," Ally started. "I waited about fifteen minutes for you. At least the spaghetti is still hot."

"Hey! You can't blame a guy for trying to look his best." I retorted. _Especially with a beautiful girl like you.__  
_

...What? Sue me, but I can't deny it. I went up to the table and pulled out a chair for Ally. All through dinner, we talked about random things in our life. Right now, we were sitting on the couch, just chatting. I feel like I can be open around Ally. She isn't like most girls, which makes her...unique.

* * *

Ally's POV

I thought it would be a very dull and lifeless dinner.

I was EXTREMELY wrong.

I got to find out a bunch of stuff about Austin. Like how he loves pancakes, how his favourite colour is yellow, little things like that. He is also from Miami, just like me.

"Did I tell you about the pool incident yet?" Austin asked out of the blue.

"No..." I responded. "Tell me about it."

"We had our whole family come over for a pool party in our backyard. We had like at least fifty people over. You know, because you include the aunts, cousins etc. So, my brother Rocky was about to dive off the diving board. He was about eleven at the time. Guess what happened?"

"What?"

"His pants got caught and he fell in the water. Naked."

We started laughing like no tomorrow! I mean, how can anyone NOT laugh at that? As soon as our laughter died down, I immediately realized something. I don't have any childhood stories like that. My parents have always been...busy I guess. I didn't have any siblings.

"Now you tell me an interesting highlight from when you were a kid." Austin demanded.

"I don't have any." I sheepishly said. My cheeks were slightly tinted red, but I don't think they were noticeable.

*Flashback*

I remember going up to my mother, who was working on a new project(again). I was only ten years old, and we just moved in. My dad was working too, in his new study room that would only give access to him.

"Momma, can I go outside?" I asked her, with wide eyes. "My new friend Trish is waiting for me."

"As long as you are not trouble, I'll be fine," she answered. She didn't even take her eyes off the computer screen. Focused in her work.

My parents were never there for me. In fact, I'm pretty sure I was taking care of myself. If I have a cold, I get medicine for myself. When I'm hungry, I help myself (that's why I am good at cooking). There was a time when it wasn't like this. When we all were a happy family. All my parents care about now is work. Work, work, work all day long.

The same day, I came home with a twisted ankle.

"Mommy! It really hurts! Momma!" I screamed. She quickly rushed over to me.

"Allyson!" She scolded as I flinched at my full name. "Those shoes were brand new! You asked for them, and now they are ruined. I'm not buying another pair for you. Go upstairs and clean up. Ginny will take a look at it."

Ginny was our household maid. In my eyes, she was like an aunt. I struggled up the stairs and got washed up. What really bothers me is that my mom was more worried about the shoes than myself. Shoes don't have souls. Humans do.

Of course, overtime I realized that Ginny was more of a mother to me than my actual mom. Even if she gave me a long lecture about taking care of myself that day I twisted my ankle.

*Flashback ends*

"Ally?" Austin asked. I snapped out of my flashback. "Are you okay? You kind of zoned out a bit."

"Yeah, I'm fine" I reply.

"Okay then. It's getting really late, Ally. I have to go now..." I glance over at the clock, which read half past twelve. Wow, it was really late.

"Oh! Okay then." He sauntered to the door.

"Goodnight Ally."

For some reason, I wanted him to stay. I hesitated a bit before finally replying.

"Goodnight Austin."

* * *

**Done! **

**I'm not one of those people who won't update until they get ten reviews...but it would be nice to get more than three reviews! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit dry, I wasn't really feeling it.**

**Until next time,**

**ClearSkies-L**


	6. Evil Intentions

**I'm really happy! Do you know why? It's because this story hit one thousand views! Thanks to all of you who follow this story! **

**Anyway, this might come to you late because I'm sorta, kinda busy...**

**I don't own Austin and Ally(do I really need to say it?)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I couldn't sleep last night after dinner. I feel like something is going to go wrong today. It's just this instinctive feeling I get, usually I'm right. The thought keeps bothering me, kept in the back of my head while I get ready. I open the door only to see Ally come out of her apartment too.

"Oh. Hey Austin!" She greets.

"Hey Ally!" I say. "Wanna carpool?"

"Sure! Lemme just lock my door and we'll be off!"

We climbed into my Porsche and drove off. We sat in complete silence until Ally turned on the radio. _Just Give Me A Reason _by Pink**(1) **was on. I slowly started singing and soon Ally joined in. The whole way there we had a mini jam session. We soon arrived at Starr records.

We were greeted by Jimmy, who was waiting for us at the door.

"Austin! Ally! Come on in! I want to talk to you guys for a minute," He said. "I want to start off Austin's career on a good note. So, I want you two to do a duet! I just need you too to come up with a duet song." He studied both of our faces. "Are you up for it?"

We both glanced at each other for one moment. The answer was obvious.

"Of course! I would love to work with Austin!" I heard her say.

"All right then! Austin, I assume your answer is a yes." I nodded in confirmation. We started walking away until Jimmy called Ally.

"Wait, Ally! You also need to finish recording your single today. Trish will be there since she is in charge of the sales. We'll start everything in four hours. I've got some other stuff to do."

Right then, I glimpsed at the door and caught a blur of brown hair. It seems like nobody else noticed. And I sure as hell didn't imagine something like that. The thought that scares me the most is that the studio has hi-tech security.

I'm not even lying. They do fingerprints, retinal scans, and everything!

_Who was that person? _

_Why were they spying on us? _

_What do they want?_

Something suspicious is going on.

* * *

*Four hours later*

Ally's POV

After grabbing something to eat, we made our way back to the studio. Austin is so funny! I almost choked on my food laughing.

Twice.

Anyway, we were only waiting for Trish and Jimmy. I guess we didn't hear them come in, because Trish had to yell to get our attention. We both chuckled and stood up. What I didn't notice before, however, was the presence of another body.

_Dallas._

My face immediately fell. Why does this asshole have to come into my life and ruin it?

"I hope you don't mind Ally, but I brought Dallas. He really wanted to see the process of recording a song. Since he is the vice-president, I thought I would bring him along." Jimmy remarked.

I wanted to scream. _No! I do have a problem with him! I never want to see this douchebag again! _

"No!" I plastered on a fake smile. "I don't have a problem!" I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his dark smirk.

_Oh god._

"Here's the plan. We will first record Ally's song. Then, we take a short break and finish off with the duet. Does that sound good?" Jimmy questioned. We all nodded.

I stepped into the recording booth, closed my eyes, and started singing.

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'_

_To fill this empty space_

_To show the person behind the curtain_

_So you'll understand_

_Who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it_

_I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be_

_The me that you don't see_

_To be standing tall_

_No shadows at all_

_That's all I really wanna do_

_To be a circle of one_

_Stepping into the sun_

_Sharing the light that's here with you_

_I'm here with you_

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it_

_I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be_

_The me that you don't see_**(1)**

I slowly opened my eyes. I quickly stepped out. Everyone looked pretty pleased with the song.

"Amazing Ally! We just need a few more takes, then we are good to go." Jimmy exclaimed.

After finishing everything, including editing it all together, we were done! Well, my part anyway. I can't wait to record with Austin! Don't even get me started on the music video!

"Hold on guys. I have to run out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour. You guys can go to the snack room if you are hungry or something." Jimmy says. He exits, leaving the room echoing with the sound of the door slamming.

"Hey Ally, do you want to come with me?" Dallas asks. My eyes widen and I rack my brain trying to come up with an excuse.

"Actually, Ally and I have plans already," Austin quipped.

"Yeah!" I lied. "We were going to do something. Sorry Dallas..."

_Sorry? I beg to differ. _

If only I had to audacity to say that. I'm just not looking for trouble right now. I spun on my heel and escaped the room. Austin followed behind.

"Thank you for saving me back there Austin. I wouldn't have came up with that one," I admitted.

"Let's just forget about it." He suggested. A beat of silence passed. "Do you want to go to the arcade?"

I just smiled and started dragging him along.

* * *

Dallas's POV

After Ally openly denied me, I stormed out.

_That son of a bitch Austin! I hate him, stealing Ally away from me._

My blood started boiling, but then I remembered my plan. My scowl slowly curved into a smile. I saw Trish walk out, and I hid by the corner. Instead of following her, I sneaked into the studio.

_They all will pay for what they did to me..._

* * *

Trish's POV

Something was bothering me. I don't know what it was. Maybe it is the fact that Dallas looked like he was going to explode after Ally rejected him. I thought he was going to do something stupid.

Like, I don't know, punch someone? He always takes his anger out on other people.

Trust me, I know him very well. Fifteen minutes before Jimmy was supposed to come, I went back into the studio.

As soon as I laid my eyes on the room, I wish I didn't.

The room... trashed. It was a complete and utter mess. I fumbled for my phone and called Ally, scrutinizing the room and identifying the wreck.

_Damn, what would Jimmy say?_

* * *

Ally's POV

As soon as Trish called, Austin and I bolted to the studio. Trish was already there, then Dallas burst through the door. My mouth was agape. Austin had a similar expression.

Just then, Jimmy came into the room.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" Jimmy shouted.

"Jimmy, thank god you're here! It looks like someone sabotaged Ally's song by wrecking the studio..." Trish explained.

"Well, however did this well face the consequences of their actions! This person obviously hates Ally!"

"I think I know who did it," Dallas started. "Trish."

"WHAT?!" Trish gaped, surprised.

"Well, yeah. You were the last one in the studio...weren't you?"

"Well...yeah, but it doesn't mean I did it! Someone else could have done it!"

"Yeah!" I butt in. "And why would Trish want to sabotage me? I'm her best friend!"

"Face it Ally! Trish has been jealous of you the whole time. I mean, you are famous and she is your MANAGER. I'm pretty sure she's tired of you getting the attention all the time." Dallas insisted.

"Is this true Trish?" I question.

"No Ally! Why would I be jealous? I'm perfectly fine waiting backstage for you, and supporting you! If anything, I'm proud of you!" Trish ranted.

I looked to Jimmy.

"Well Trish, I'm sorry to say this but until this is solved...you are no longer working for me." Jimmy proclaimed.

* * *

**Ooooo snap! Some drama is brewing! What's gonna happen? What's Trish gonna do?**

**(1) I don't own The Me That You Don't See by Laura Marano **

**Review and tell me what you liked and hated!**

**ClearSkies-L,**

**Over and out.**


	7. The Blame Game

**I don't know what to say here...except thank you to everyone who follows and reviews and reads my story. It means a lot to me!**

**I don't own...aw forget it. You know the drill.**

* * *

Ally's POV

No, no, NO! This can't be happening. I KNOW Trish wouldn't do something like this. I look over to her. Trish's face was clear with many different emotions. She looked surprised. Confused. Angered. I get the feeling Trish wasn't the culprit. Why, you ask?

Because the one emotion that would be showing if she was the culprit wasn't there.

Guilt.

That can't be possible though! All the accusations were pointing towards her! I mean, it would make sense for her to be jealous. She WAS the last one to walk out. According to Dallas, I mean he told...

_Wait, since when did I trust Dallas?_

I looked over to him. He looked concerned. I inwardly sighed before I caught his mouth twitch. An almost imperceptible smirk darkened his face. Realization dawned on me as I figured out the missing piece of this case.

_It was Dallas! Why that...asshat! He is such a bastard! Framing Trish for something he did! Why the hell would he do that? _

My thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy's voice.

"...thank god I saved the song on a CD before going. At least now Ally won't have to record it again. As of now, Trish won't be your manager unless you can prove her innocent. The duet will be postponed until next week...I'm sorry." Jimmy said.

Trish, being defeated, left the studio. Words can't even explain how angry I am right now! I quickly glanced to Dallas, whose smirk was visible now. He quickly replaced it with a frown, thinking someone would find out.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. This must be so hard on you! Finding out your best friend tried to sabotage your career..." Dallas trailed off. I turned around, trying to fake being disappointed.

"Yes Dallas. It is VERY hard on me." I replied. He nodded as if saying he understands. I slump and walk out the door, leaving Dallas in the room. The hallways were silent, you could only hear the clicks of my heels. Suddenly, I felt a hand tug on my wrist and pull me into a room. I whipped around to find Austin.

"Ally, we need to talk. I don't think Trish did any of that. She's been framed. I've only known her for a while, but I know she wouldn't do that," he frantically whispered.

" I know, I know," I replied. "Come over to my house and we'll talk more about this."

The car ride home was in silence. I can't believe Dallas would stoop that low! A surge of anger rushed through me, and I clench my fists together so hard, my knuckles turned white.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin worriedly asks. He kept glancing at me while he was driving. Nodding, I rest my head against the window, zoning out. The sound of the locks clicking brought me out of my trance.

_We're already here? That was fast!_

I climb out of the car and follow Austin. Once we are in my apartment, we settle down.

* * *

Austin's POV

I guess my instincts were right after all. I felt like something bad was gonna happen, and it did. But I am positive that Trish had nothing to do with the studio trashing. Maybe Ally knows something.

Ally flops down on the couch beside me. Her face is pale, almost like a vampire's. She looks like she really needs to cool off.

"Ally, are you okay?" I hesitantly ask.

"Yeah...I'm okay," she answers, her voice cracking. I sigh and make my way over to the kitchen before she can protest. A nice cool glass of homemade lemonade might help her. I take out all the necessary ingredients and start making some.

What? It was the only way to get money when I was little! Make lemonade and then sell glasses. It was a neighbourhood business!

I carefully hand the glass to Ally. At first, she is reluctant, but eventually accepts it. I sigh and flop down on the couch. I watch her gulp down the drink and immediately wish I made one for myself. To be fair, it was really warm outside today! Well, warm would be an understatement. It was sweltering hot!

Okay, a little off track here.

I patiently wait until she gulps down the liquid. She laid the cup on the table.

"Austin," she croaks. "Before I start, I have to tell you that I knew Dallas before he got the job here. He...he wasn't the nicest person to be around. He always strongly hated Trish. I think he wanted revenge."

Wait, she knew him before? Well that's new.

"Well then, how do we prove that Dallas was the one who trashed the studio?" I asked.

"I don't know," she whispered.

* * *

Ally's POV

Words can't even describe how helpless I am right now. I mean, it was obvious that the perpetrator was Dallas! Jimmy doesn't know how shrewd Dallas is. There is NO WAY Dallas would admit his crime.

If only there was some way...

* * *

**Okay, to be honest, I'm not feeling this story anymore. I might just re write it or put it on hiatus. This chapter was kind of a filler. **

**The not-so-happy camper,**

**ClearSkies-L**


End file.
